In recent years, the following operation is performed in the fields of pathology: a sample of pathological tissue or the like is imaged by an imaging device mounted on a microscope, and the image thereof is taken into a computer to create image data which can be viewed on a display.
The devices described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are known as microscope devices of this kind. The microscope device described in Patent Literature 1 has a light emitting diode for illuminating the sample and has a controller to turn on the light emitting diode by an exposure start trigger of an imaging unit and turn off the light emitting diode by an exposure end trigger. Based on such control, the device realizes suppression of change in imaging condition due to heat generated from the light emitting diode.
The fluorescence microscope described in Patent Literature 2 has the light emitting diode for emitting light to the sample and is configured to turn on the light emitting diode for only a duration corresponding to an exposure time and thereafter turn off the diode, thereby reducing fading of the specimen and realizing power saving.